Five Nights at Karkat's
by WaterFront3000
Summary: When trolls go 'bump' in the night, close the door, and flick on the lights...
1. Chapter 1

**'Beeeep...'**

**'Beeeep...'**

_'Click.'_

"...Hello? Anyone there... Well, uh, if you are listening to this message in a home, or a warehouse, or something, then please just ignore this. But, uh, if you're a nightwatchman working at a certain pizzeria, then just keep on listening.

"Well, um, you're probably the new nightwatchman, since you're hearing this message. Now then... um... Welcome to 'Karkat Vantas' Pizzeria'. Congratulations on getting the job, by the way. Most people either don't qualify for the position, or, um, usually leave the first night in.

"My, uh, name isn't important right now. I've worked here for about, fifteenth years, and I can say, there's really nothing to worry about. I mean, yes, a drive by shooting _is_ scary, and yes, a cat being found in an oven is a bit... _unsettling_. But all of those mishaps happened during the day, and let me tell you first hand, there's not much that happens at night.

"So, uh, I guess I should start running down some things, first.

"Now, the computer is designed specifically for the security cameras. I've had some people trying to use it for other things before, so I'm letting you know now, there is no connection to the internet on the computer whatsoever. Second, um, you have two doors on your left and right. Next to them are a switch that closes the door, and another that controls the light outside of the door.

"Oh, and um, there _is_ an air vent above you, but um, the most that can come out of that is a fly or two, nothing special.

"Now, this place isn't too big, in terms of the amount of rooms. You have the 'Main Hall', which is where everyone goes to eat. Um, next to that, on the right if you were walking in though the front doors, is the 'Game Center' which has a wide assortment of arcade games and such. I should let you know that these don't stay on at night. The power to turn them on is controlled in the computer for the cameras, but it's locked with a password.

"Next, um to the left, again, if you were walking in, closest to the door is the 'Ballroom'. Nothing much here, just balls, some slides and a bit of a fort complex with ladders to climb in. Further down is the bathrooms, as well."

"Next to the game center is the 'Kitchen'. Now I should let you know that in the kitchen is another room. That's the 'Maintenance Room'. It has some stuff for cleaning, janitor stuff, but he cleans up the place before you get here. In between those is um, just a room for staff. You know, office things and stuff, though it's kept locked up. And, um, further down from the 'Main Hall, is the 'Music Stage'. This is where, um, the Animatronics perform for the kids. They do songs, and such.

"Now...um, this is where it gets important.

"Karkat's has been known for its Animatronics, the 'Trolls' for quite some time. These are the livelihood of the place. Now when you came in earlier for the job, you might have seen one and mistaken it for an actual person. These Animatronics are very expensive and took many years to create. All the way from Japan. The kids absolutely love them and these Animatronics live on throughout the hearts of children everywhere.

"Um... I should let you know about what exactly... they_'do'_at night... Throughout my years of experience, and many others, too... the Animatronics sometimes just..._'turn on'_by themselves. Now, these things are very high-end. They don't run into walls or repeat the same thing over and over again. They've been programmed to see, hear, and practically feel a lot of things. You know, aside from emotion and things like that.

"But um... There's twelve of them scattered throughout the place. Um, four are at the stage, another four throughout the hall, one by the ballroom, another by the games, one by the front doors and um, usually there's at least one in the maintenance room for repairs, and if not, by the kitchen.

"So, they'll probably walk around the building throughout the night, up until daytime. Now, I advise you that if you see even one moving around, do_not_leave the security room to try and um, shut it off. These things um, don't recognize most human beings after the night for some reason. They can interact with the other 'Trolls' and the kids during the day, but um, anything else that doesn't look like a 'Troll' at night, say, no horns or no pale skin, will um, usually be dragged into the maintenance room by several and, um, sort of in a way... be _fixed_.

"Now that's something we want to avoid right now. Um, I had some tools that would help me should any of them come to the security room, but they're not with me right now. I'll deliver them on your second night... You know, if you haven't quit by then.

"Oh, and please, do not try to destroy them. Doing so could get you some time in the slammer for a bit... and um... the thing is that these Animatronics are quite... tough. With um, re-enforced die-cast and carbon fiber, along with a very strong skeleton, these things aren't really the easiest to destroy... unless you're the maintenance girl...

"Now, should they try and approach you, um... there's two ways inside the security room. The first is a door in the kitchen, next to the maintenance room door, and the other is in between the ball pit and the bathrooms. If one tries coming up to you, um, close the door right away. You'll be able to see them on the security cameras, they're all over the place, so you got a pretty good eye.

"If they stay by the door, just relax. Flick on the lights for the door a few times. They don't really like it too much, or, any kind of light unless it's daytime. You should do this if they start banging on the door, which would use up some power.

"That's... another thing. The generator is located outside. Now we don't connect the power to the main line as that would cost us a fortune. So we use this for the security room only. It powers the computer, the doors, as they use power when closed, the lights and anything else plugged in that room, like the fan on the desk. Now, if the power goes out, the lights go off, along with the computer and the doors open. And uh... this is something you should avoid until morning.

"Well, um... that's about it for now. Your shift ends at Six in the morning, and it starts at Midnight. Hope you do okay, and I'll leave another message for you later.

"See you later... um... John. I think that's the name they gave me..."

**A/N This is only the beginning of this story. A new chapter to be posted later today, or tomorrow. It's been a year since I joined FanFiction, and the release of this story was to celebrate it. Woo. See you all next time.**

** - Water**


	2. Chapter 2

This chair is probably the biggest pile of shit I've ever sat in. It creeks, wiggles, sqweaks and reeks. Funny, sounds sort of like something Dave would say. Only he would make it all cool and stuff.

My name is John Egbert, and I'm a security dude at this pizza joint. First night on the job, actually. I'm only 16, but that didn't stop me from getting the job. My friend Dave put in some good words for me, and sadly said I was a night owl as well. I've written a note to kick him in the groin later on.

Now you'd think I'd probably be screwed over with my school stuff, but the thing is, I don't have school anymore as I um, was kinda 'kicked out' for a prank involving a lot of... wood...

My dad was um... Really pissed off at me. I didn't think it was a big deal at first, I mean, come on, no school to go to. But I changed my mind later as my dad became really, really disappointed with me. I kinda felt like crying when he got the call that afternoon, but I'm what my nanna says. A big boy. No crying over here.

Still, I felt really bad about it and decided to take the job and make my dad kinda forget about school. I could help with the bills, get a new car for him, be totally awesome, maybe even more than Dave.

Strangely, Dave said I shouldn't go for this job specifically. He didn't call it lame or anything, though. He just said, "It's a bad idea, dude." But I ignored him and went for it anyway. He helped me a bit later, too.

And really, this doesn't sound like a hard job at all. I mean, looking at a computer all night? and get paid for it? It really is the easiest, and greatest, and coolest job in the world.

You know... until I played the message left on the message machine.

I mean, I'm not gonna back out of it completely. It's just a few robots, all probably covered in dust or something. I can close the door and 'Poof', problem solved. And if I don't like the job, meh. I can get another one.

Of course, this isn't about me, though. This is about my dad, and making him happy at what I'm doing. I haven't told him about getting paid or when I'll be paid yet. I'm waiting for a special occasion for that. Also when I'm fully rested.

Nearly Sixty bucks a night for five nights sounds pretty good to me. As long as I decide to stay.

The room I'm in right now isn't too much. Just a fan and the computer. Doors both open. There's some light in the room as well. I can see a meter on the desktop for the power. Still above ninety. That guy said there was no internet, so I guess I can't talk to my friends till later.

Right now, I'm just laying back in my chair, starring at the monitor and the video feed for a bit. I peek out the doors every now and then, but there's a camera set up outside of them, so there's no point.

Sadly, I'm already going insane. The clock on the computer says One-AM. Still another Five hours to go. I'm actually kinda afraid I might snooze off for a bit, but hey, no one can chew me out for sleeping on the job, I'm the only one in this joint.

...That's what I thought until Two-AM.

I check the cameras again, going thought the kitchen, maintenance, ball pit, bathrooms, (dang, no girls inside,) games, hall, up to the stage. It's all fine, but I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

On the stage, there's a few robots up there holding fake instruments and with smiles on their faces. But something is out of place, and my mind recall's that phone message, (ha,) I heard earlier...

There's supposed to be four robots on the stage...

And one is gone.

Okay, at this point, I'm kinda on edge. I go thought the cameras and try looking for him. There's about fourteen angles to look at and I don't see anything. I check the stage again, thinking I just missed him. Still gone, but I see a small green ball on the floor. On instinct, I check the ballpit and shockingly, another robot is gone. I'm kinda freaking out now as I check everywhere again.

Back at the ball pit, I can see someone inside, under the pool of balls. There's a tiny light and something pointy. No, two pointy things sticking out. At least I know where it went...

**'HZZZZZZ'**

At that point, I yelp and check the cameras.

Someone's there. Someone is moving around, and it's walking down a hall. To me.

I panic and fall off the chair. Jumping up, I run to the door on my left and slam my hand on the red button. It closes and I run to the computer again.

He's still walking. But I realize I closed the wrong door.

I fall backwards again. I run up, opening the left door and then closing the right door as fast as I could. I can hear some faint metal steps slowly rising before stopping completely. There's a small window next to the door, I peek out of it for a moment.

The moment I look, I fall backwards on my butt, stand up again, and look out the window. There it is. One of the robots the guy was talking about earlier. It had yellow eyes, just starring at me as if it were alive or something. It looked like a normal person, but it had pale skin, or metal. And it had two little orange horns on the sides of its head.

I move to the door again and hit the light switch, about, a thousand times before my hand starts hurting. I look out the window again and see he's gone. Thank god... I leave the door closed for a bit just in case. Then I jump on the computer once again.

I check the ball pit first. That other robot is still in it, thankfully. And the rest are where they should be. The other one from earlier is standing in the hall next to me. It's not moving for a bit, but suddenly, it starts running at a kinda mild pace. I track it down the main hall and next to the kitchen. It goes inside a door next. I check the maintenance, but he's not there... was there another door in the-

"...O-Oh shit!"

I jump up like McRolad on meth and dash for the door. Jumping, I slam my hand on the door button. Just in time, as I can see the robot pass by thought the small window. I stand up and go for the light switch, flicking it again like before.

_'Bvvvvrt.'_

"**YAHHHHH-**"

_**'SLAM!'**_

...Okay... that was the wrong button... now my pants are soaked from that... horrible image... it had teeth. Teeth, for the love of god. What kind of fucking robot at a pizza place for kids has fucking teeth? I collect myself off the ground and hit the light switch a few times, stare out the window, and find it gone. I fall over on the floor and try to contain myself from another breakdown.

After a bit of heavy breathing, I stand up and look at the computer. The power is just a bit more than half. It freaks me out, as I have no clue what to do if the power goes out. I check the cameras again. That... thing is in the main hall right now. The other is still in the same place also.

Wanting to save power, I decide to keep the doors open for a bit. I mean, I don't want to like... die or anything, so it's for the best. I look at the time on the computer also. Four-AM. Still two hours to go...

I've been spooked to the point where I can't think of sleeping. Let alone want to. (Or even could in my shorts.) I keep all eyes on the cameras at all times. And should something try to get in, I'll close the door for a bit. It's mostly back and fourth between cameras. Most of the time, my glasses tap on the screen as I examine everything closely throughout the night.

Then, in the main hall, another robot starts walking around, causing me to panic again. It's just walking around, mindlessly, yet I'm ready for it.

Then it starts running like mad to the kitchen.

I yelp again and close the door. Moving back to the computer, I see the one from before coming to the other door.

I jump up and close the one on the right as well.

**'BANG!' 'BANG!' 'BANG!'**

It's banging on the... oh god what the fuck?!

I run over and tap the light switch. It stops, and I move over to the computer.

It's still standing by the door. Keeping the screen on that, I flick the lights again. I can see it fully now.

It... kinda looks like a girl. One that is abs-oh shit the other fucking door.

**'BANG!' 'BANG!'**

I run over and tap the lights again. I look out the window and can see it walking off. I mover back to ther other door and flick the lights again.

Back to the computer. Both are walking away, back to the main hall.

"Oh... thank god..." I wipe the sweat off my forehead. That was way too close of a call for me. It's Five-AM and so close to Six. It's only for a bit longer.

With slightly soggy shorts, I pull the stops and get my game on. I dart through the cameras and find both back in the main hall. The one in the ball pit stays put as well. It's all going out fine. Just holding off for a bit longer now.

...

"POWER - 0%"

But... the lights are still on. Along with the doors being closed. Maybe the thing is busted that's connected to the generator.

'_**BVVVVVvvv**__vvvrr_rrt...'

"Oh... Oh shit, please, no."

Everything is now dark as some guy's anus. Only one little blue light is on. The computer is off, the fan is off, my brain is going off the hook now. The doors... Fuck, the doors are wide open now. I run up to the one on the left and slam on the button. But the door never comes down. I hit it a couple more times along with the light switch. Off as well.

I run to the other door and do the exact same thing. I have lost all sense of being calm and collected and am now slamming on both buttons, praying for them to close.

"N-No, no, no, no! NOOO!"

_'Bvvt...'_

I freeze completely.

_'Bvvt...'_

The noise is from outside of the door. And it's getting louder... I peek out and to my horror, see a robot slowly walking up to me. I yelp and move back. I bump into the chair by the wall and fall over. I can feel my knee and face being scraped badly by something.

As I look up, I see something. Two eyes. Glowing. They're next to the left door and are starring right at me. I fight back ever urge to scream out at them and just pray they can't see me on the floor.

The tiny light goes out.

I can hear footsteps from both sides closing in.

...

_'Bvvt... Bvvt...'_

_**'DING!' 'DING!' 'DING!' 'DING!'**_

I snap my head up. The lights are on again. I see both robots frantically run out the room now. There's some yelling going on outside and it sounds like a bunch of kids and some adults. Down the halls is some light from the morning sun and everything else being turned on. Shortly after, both doors come back on and close themselves.

I fall on the floor again and completely flip out. I made it. Hot dog, I fucking made it though the night! Alive! Never in my life have I felt so scarred about anything before, and now, I'm just so glad it's fucking over. That those fucking monsters are fucking gone now...

I stand up and open both doors. The computer goes off as well, along with the fan. With no hesitation, I run down the right hall and into the kitchen. I see the back door and run out of it. The fresh air of garbage is so fulfilling.

Down the street I go and past the corner. A few blocks later, and I'm back at my house. Home-sweet-mother-fucking-home... Dad's car is gone, but I don't mind. I wouldn't want to be seen with soiled shorts, anyway.

I run inside and be very sure to close the door for some reason. It's still somewhat dim, as the sun comes from the side of our house, so the one's next door kinda block most light till the afternoon. Because of this, when I go to my room I turn on both the overhead light and the lamp on my bedside table. And, close the door.

Now I could relax a bit more... I take off my shorts and boxers and stuff them in my hamper by the door. I could wash them later, as everything else needed a wash, too. Then I go under my covers of the bed and grab the clock, setting it to Two-PM. About eight hours, though I couldn't sleep with the lights on...

I turn them off and close the curtains. It was a bit brighter than before at least. I finally get to rest my head down on my pillow and yet again, cry a bit more before going to sleep.

I don't even know what the fuck happened back there. Was that place haunted or something? Should I tell my friends, or dad? Do I even want to go back there?

I try not to think about it too hard and just try to get some rest for now... but I could still see those faces in my head.

Their eyes.

The cameras.

Their smiles, too...

And the Sixty bucks I'll get for putting my fucking life on the line...

**A/N Yes yes yes, late update. Sorry bowt dat keds. ****Welp, things are getting somewhere with this. Can't say too much about later though. Adios for now.**

** - Water**


End file.
